


Crossing My Fingers

by Ablackrose1



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Confusion, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), F/M, Gen, Intersex Keith (Voltron), M/M, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ablackrose1/pseuds/Ablackrose1
Summary: Well to be fair no one thought time travel was a thing. And it wasn't Keith's or Pidge's fault that they were in the line of fire. Now granted they didn't know what the ray would do but it definitely wasn't time travel. Quiznack when even where they?
Relationships: Alfor & Blaytz & Gyrgan & Trigel & Zarkon (Voltron), Alfor/Allura's Mother (Voltron), Haggar/Zarkon (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	1. Opps Sorry space dad.

Life as a Paladin of Voltron was hard, and not in the usual way. After the battle of Nexella, The Galran empire had been really quiet lately and that put the whole coalition on edge. It was unusual, especially after taking in and interrogating Prince Lotor for anything that could harm them.

The Prince had told them of very valuable targets to hit to really hurt the empire and Zarkon himself. The paladins then handed Lotor over to the Blade of Marmora for further interrogation. Kolivan would find something for him to do.  
Sooner then the paladins had expected, Lotor had been put through the blade trials and had passed. No one had expected that. After about two months things started to go back into a normal routine for the paladins. Allura slowly forgave the transgression that Lotor had done and they had a small, fragile trust.  
Soon they began to bring more planets into the coalition with the information and finally, they decided that it was time to hit Zarkon where it would really hurt. His quintessence supply lines were not only a huge blow to the empire as a power source but also to the druids. It was time for a mission to highjack a supply line.  
Everything had been planned to a T, they picked a line that was far out. That would be easy to hit and have to deal with Haggar or her druids. One of the blades needed an extraction and they were on this ship. They would be getting this attack in one day.

______________________________________

POV Shiro.

The mission was not going great, not only was Haggar on the ship and she was pretty much-attacking anything that moved. Even with Lance and Hunk providing covering fire it was still a hard fight. I noticed a strange gun starting up and being pointed at Pidge.  
"Your fight will end here paladin!" Haggar shouted. Her voice was loud and gravely as it traveled across the room. I watched as the beam shot across the room.  
"Keith!" Lance shouted in horror.  
I watched in horror as Keith took a leap and tried to push them out of the way of the blast. It was clear that the blast had hit them both. We all took a step back as a huge flash of light enveloped the room.  
As the light began to fade I looked over to where Pidge and Keith had last been and found nothing but a poof of smoke. There was no blood or any piece of their armor.  
"-Ro! Shiro! We have to go. Now." Kolivan ruffly grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the exit. Black was growling in the back of my head, trying to get me to move faster. I quickly got in and flew towards the castle. Lance had picked up the Green Lion and had brought it back to its bay.  
Allura made a wormhole and we quickly made our escape from the battle. Then it finally sunk in, Pidge and Keith were gone and they had no way to track them.


	2. The past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we go to the past where we meat the past paladins

It was early on Daibazaal when Honerva woke up. She woke up slowly, beginning to stretch as she went. She realized her husband was not in bed with her, assuming he had gotten up early or Lotor had come in and woken him up.  
Throwing the covers off her legs and standing up she padded over to the closet. There was her husband, putting on his armor and getting ready for the day. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her walking on to dress for the day.   
Today they would be heading to Altea for the annual meeting of the Planetary Alliance.   
"You let me sleep in."  
"Yes. You were exhausted after breakthrough in the lab the other day."  
"Yes, I was and do you know if Lotor's up yet? You Know he hates getting up."  
"I just told Marine to get him up and dressed."  
"We better get a move on then, can't be the last ones there this decapheabe."   
Zarkon's chuckle echoed through the closet. He walked out into the bedroom and headed towards the door.  
"I'm headed to the dining room." He called back to her. As he left their bedroom the door slowly slid shut. Stopping by Lotor's door, he could hear him whining about getting up. The door opened and Lotor walked right into his father's leg.  
Zarkon chuckled and picked up his son. Lotor laid his head on his shoulder.  
"Father?"  
"Yas my son?"  
"Do we all have to go to Altea?"  
"Yes. Don't you want to see your cousin Allaura? Or your Uncle Alfor?"  
"Noooo."  
"Why not. Your mother and I can't leave you alone here and you can bother Coran all you want during the meeting."  
"Because Allaura will wanna play something stupid and I won't want to do it but she'll make me cause she's older."  
"Ah, well I guess I will have to leave a note with Coran about that." He lowered Lotor into his chair and he sat beside him. Honerva walked in and sat by her husband. They all quickly ate breakfast and went to the Black Lions docking bay. In mere moments they were on their way to Altea. 

_______________________________________

Alfor was on his way down to the control room. Coran following behind him, very excited.  
"King Alfor I have just been informed that Trigel has just arrived in the Green Lion's bay. As well as Queen Allice of Gravain has arrived as well."  
"Thank you, Coran. Will you escort them to the meeting room."  
"Of course your Majesty. Is the princess still missing?"  
"Yes. Let them know that I will be there in a few doboshes."  
"Of course sir." Coran turned and headed to the hangars. Alfor sighed and walked into the control room and there was Allura, sitting in front of the big screen. Talking to Zarkon and telling him that she didn't know where he was.  
"Well, I hope you find him soon." He looked up worth an amused expression. Alfor made an shhhh face   
"Me too Zarkon. Allaura darling, time to head to the playroom." He reached over the chair and picked her up. "I will see you soon Zarkon." Zarkon nodded and Alfor hung up the call. Looking at his daughter's face, he noticed that she was frowning...at him.  
"Father. Why can't I come to the meeting with you?"  
"Allaura I've told you before that you have to wait till your old enough to be a diplomat."  
"But I am a diplomat."  
"No. You are a seven-year-old princess who's late for her play date." Alfor put Allaura down and held her hand. Opening the elevator they stepped inside. They went to the nursery and waited for Honerva and Lotor to come in.

_______________________________________

Coran took over watching the kids and for the most part, there was nothing terribly wrong happening in the universe, so the meeting went pretty quickly. Things were going swimmingly and after the Prime Minister of Ashfield had left the Paladins headed to the dining room for dinner.  
"Someone should inform Coran to bring the children down for dinner." Honerva said tiredly.   
"I'll head up and let them know." Blaytz said and ran off towards the elevator. However, right at that moment, the alarms went off. Alfor pulled up a screen showing two bright lights heading straight for the castle. One was red and purple, the colors just merging together. The green as the woods in the Dalterion Belt. A resounding crash echoed throughout the castle halls. The lights flickered and then they got a notification from Coran that something had just crashed in the nursery. Honerva pushed away from her husband and ran, Alfor and Zarkon right on her heels.

_______________________________________

When Keith set up the first words out of his mouth were not pretty nor were they safe for young ear's. "Fuck that hurt." He gasped in pain, hands moving to hold his head. Slowly he looked around for Pidge or anyone else. Everything was very blurry and hazy. Worry started to form his stomach is he couldn't see them.

"Shiro? Hello? Lance, Hunk? Pidge!" Fear was evident in his voice. He slowly started to stand only to fall back to his knees. "Pain!! Oh my God, that hurts." His voice was laced with pain. Suddenly there was a hand on his neck and then the world went black.


	3. Unfamilaure places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith wakes up and has a freak-out.

Beep, Beep Beep. What was that sound. Was it an alarm clock? No, no, the blades didn’t use alarm clocks, they had their alarms on their pads and they didn’t sound like that. More beeps fallowed and now he was really geting anoyed. “ Anything yet." Who was that? That wasn't Killavin or Ulaz and it sure as hell wasn't Shiro. 

"No. They're still pretty out of it Blaytz." Blaytz? As in the original blue paladin?? What was going on? He needed to open his eyes and get up. He had to find Pidge and make sure that they were safe. Matt would likely kill him if he didn't. He tried to lift his arms but found them held down to something.  
_______________________________________  
POV Alfor

The girl began to struggle against the straps holding her arms. Her eyes snapped open in horror. The girl glared and hissed at them angrily. She looked around the room calling out to someone called Pidge. Finding and hearing nothing she looked at us with such hatred.

"What have you done to Pidge.!" Her voice was loud and clear. She kept demanding to know where Pidge was.

"Blaytz I want you to go get the rest of the team." I said with a straight face.

"And leave you here by yourself? Fat chance Alfor." Blaytz responded. Slowly as to not startle the young girl, I walked towards her. I put my hands up to show her that I had no intention of hurting her. She struggled some more and stopped. Her ears lay flat against her head.

"Please calm down, I am just here to talk. Pidge is your friend yes? I believe she's still asleep in the other room." I kept my voice calm and gentle. She breathed heavily and looked at me as if I was lying. I slowly went to the control panel for her restraints.

"Umm... Alfor what are you doing?" Blaytz asked worriedly.

I turned my head towards him and spoke "Releasing her. If she is to trust us we need to show her that we trust her." I looked back at the girl. "I'm going to remove the restraints. Ok? Please wait till we are out of the room; then you can move around. Alright?" We moved towards the door and slowly left as the restraints lifted and fell away.

_______________________________________  
POV Keith

I watched as Alfor and Blaytz disappeared through the door. The restraints holding my arms disappeared into the bed. I waited 10 seconds and then got up or at least tried to. My legs felt like jelly, and I wobbled for a few seconds; I grabbed the bed for balance and let a breath I didn't know I was holding. I looked around the room for anything that might help me find out what was going on. From a single glance, I could tell that it was just a normal room. There are two doors off to my right one must have led to a bathroom the other probably a closet.  
My mind is going a mile a minute, where was Pidge? Where was I? Where was the rest of the team? What happened? Was I in another alternate reality? Quizznack. I wish Shiro was here to help me calm down an-!  
Something just touched my leg! I felt like I was being followed so I quickly turned around...but there was no one there. Something else twitched against my head. As it moved again I headed towards the doors hopeing one would be a bathroom.  
One of the doors opened up to a dark bathroom. I walked in cautiously, looking for a light switch. When the lights flashed on I was able to see a normal bathroom. By the wall near what might have been a sink was a full-length mirror.  
_______________________________________  
POV Third Person

A high pitched screech could be heard from anywhere in the castle, startling the paladins. Immediately they all ran down to the cellblock to investigate. As Blaytz began to open the door to the young girl's room a pillow flew out and smacked him right in the face.  
"What the hell did you DO! TURN ME BACK!" The rest of the paladins looked over to her. Her ears almost flat against the top of his head, practically blending in with her hair, her tail stood up straight in agitation.  
She took one step forward and ran at them.


	4. The First Girl

POV Alfor

I ran back down to the cellblock and opened the door. Blaytz was standing right in front of it, no one saw the pillow coming and no one expected it to have such force behind the throw. Zarkon moved to try and calm the child down, she was after all a galran child. His instincts were most likely acting up.  
"Kit please calm down. We want to help you-"  
"HELP! I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU DID TO ME!"  
Never have we ever heard a child so young, swear to that degree. The horror that such profanity had come from such a young mouth. We were all stood there, dumbfounded and shocked. The girl eyed us with much disdain, and hate. No not hate... Fear. Pure fear of what I was confused about but it would have to be looked into later.  
Zarkon lifted his hands up in a surrendering pose for the girl to see most likely in hopes of making her feel calm.  
It did not work. In three tics she was around Zarkon, pushing off Gyrgen's side, running between Trigel and myself and finally around Blaytz. He watched her go in a haze.  
"Well... that was ... interesting."Gyrgen spoke softly.  
I pulled up the com system and alerted all of the castle guards that the girl had awoken and was now running through the halls. Quickly my friends left to go after her, I was going to head up to the security room to check the cameras. Hopefully, I could use it to alert my friends of where she was.

Third-person POV

All the guards were shocked to see a young half galran girl running through the hallways of the castle of lions. They stood still for only a moment until they began to follow her through the halls. The paladins we're also chasing after the young girl, worried about her safety. Zarkon was scared she'd get lost somewhere within the castle. Alone and uncertain of what was going on around her she could easily get lost or even worse...hurt. Alfor quickly got back on the comms once he arrived at the bridge, he told them that he would keep them updated on the girl's movements through the halls.  
On-screen Alfor watched as the girl ran doing a series of flips and bouncing off the walls to get over and past many of the guards. Alfor alerted guards at certain points in the halls so that they could try to slow her down. But that didn't happen she got past them again.  
Alfor watched in awe as the child expertly dodged the guards and ran down the hall. She was getting dangerously close to the entrance of the palace, if she got to close she could get out and that would mean she could get lost somewhere in the city.  
Alfor alerted Zarkon to this terrifying fact. Zarkon turned down a split in the hallway and ran to the front entrance of the castle. He told the guards to have the front doors and gates shut, as he turned to go back to block the doorway he heard the girl running. Her head was trained on the guards behind her. The guards were gaining on her heels, she was so focused on them that her feet tripped up and she fell. She rolled right into the guard rail and over the side. Within tics, Zarkon was below her to catch her. Her hands caught the rail but Zarkon could tell she couldn't hold on for long.  
Trigel went up to the rail and leaned over to try and help her back up on to the landing. Worry flashed across her face as the child shook her head no tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"Come on, it's ok little one. Give me your hands now." Trigel spoke to her softly. A whine that was purely instinct escaped her lips and Zarkon knew she would not budge unless someone from her pack got her or she fell. It was bound to happen soon for he could tell her grip was slipping.  
"Come little one. Let go, I am going to catch you. Do not be afraid." Zarkon's voice was soft as he reached up to her small frame. Suddenly the girl's hands slipped from the rail and into Zarkon's arms. He brought her close to his chest and moved to lay her head on his shoulder. Her arms wound around his neck and in those few tics, her hands began to hold in his cape. Her soft sobs echoed as he took her back to her new recovery room.  
She had cried herself to sleep by the time they laid her down.

_______________________________________

Author's note.

Hey readers! I am so glad you like my story and I'm sorry it's taken me so long to write this chapter. I should have the next one out in a few weeks. Thanks for being so patient with me and I hope you will still read this fic. 😊


	5. Where they came from

Third-person POV

Alfor slowly sat down in the common area with the rest of the paladins and began to feel the exhaustion in the room. The hybrid child had woken up and refused to cooperate, and after three varaga of trying to talk to her, the best thing that they could do was wait to see if her companion would wake up any time soon. Alfor looked at his friend's faces and wondered how much longer it would be before they all fell asleep on the uncomfortable couches in the common area.

"Why don't you all head to bed?" Alfor asked quietly.

"And leave you alone? Not a chance." Blaytz answered him. Trigel nodded her head but saw that they were all tired.

"We could take shifts, watching them I mean. If we all took shifts we could get some rest and have someone alert us when they awake again. Alfor you and Zarkon need to go check on Honnerva, Luranna. And your children. They must be very worried considering all the chaos that has occurred these last few days." Trigel looked at both of them seriously as she knew that if someone did not remind them they would be dragged away by their wives soon. Alfor nodded his head slowly silently agreeing with her, he stood slowly and headed towards the door. 

"Let me know if either of them wakes. This child problem must be solved as soon as possible." His voice held no room for disagreement, a constant watch would be put on the girls and even if it didn’t sit well with them they all knew that it had to be done. Zarkon stood as well, he merely raised a hand and waved goodbye and silently left to see his family in their quarters in the palace. 

“I’ll call Coran down and have him arrange for a shift of guards to be around the rooms that the girls are in.” Blaytz voiced softly to them, standing and leaving as if to go find the man, “If we're going to put up some kind of watch we, we should do it now before we all fall asleep.” 

Trigel looked over at Grygan as the door slowly closed and she stood, quietly indicating towards the two rooms. Knowing that Grygan would understand the silent meaning of her gesture she began her long walk to the girl's rooms listening for Grygan’s footsteps to follow behind her. As the two of them walked Trigel began to think, and trying to make up a plan in her head on how to help these odd little girls who had just appeared. And she suddenly knew at that moment that this would be hard, harder than any other mission or a bad guy that they’d ever faced before. There were no clues telling how the two children had survived the fall to Altea and hopefully the other child could explain it to them when they awoke.

Taking seats near the door of the second room they would wait till the second girl would wake.


	6. Meeting Pidge

It had been around three quintants since the galran girls first escape and they hadn't gotten her to talk at all. They tried to get her to open up to them but all the child did was cuss at them. Allura and Lotor had even tried to talk to her. They had suggested that they make the room more comfortable for her, so they removed her from her room for some exercise and added more decoration, more soft blankets, and pillows to make a nest with. Lotor and Allura had both picked out and given her a toy to snuggle with. Alfor had been very proud of the two of them for trying a more diplomatic approach to the child's situation. 

But now they were coming to the end of the third quintant and there was still no sign of the other child waking. Tirgal had been sitting in front of the altean girl's room for the past two vearga, she was starting to get annoyed, where was Graygen. He was supposed to come back with food for the two of them at least half a Varga ago? What could be taking him so long to get to the castle’s kitchen? Was it really that far from the two rooms they had placed the girls in? She looked into the room through the security feed on the tablet Coran had given her for what must have been the fifth time in the last Dobosh. 

The child’s hair was short (which was odd for an Altean) light brown color, and her green marks were just as odd. One of them pointed up at her eye the other was normal. She pulled up the child's vitals and they were fine so why was she still asleep? And who was she, and where had she come from? Was she Pidge that the other child had demanded to know about? Honestly, if they could just figure that out if they were friends it would make their jobs so much easier. They couldn’t just say that they were spies sent to destroy them, at least not without proof they couldn’t. 

Could they? No no they couldn’t do that they didn’t even know them and they couldn’t just assume things about the girls, that would be rude. If the galran child would talk with them, any of them civilly it would be enough for her. Tirgal looks up from her pad once more to see Graygen walking down with a tray full of food and … Blaytz? Why had he brought Blaytz down with him?

“Sorry, that took so long. We figured after you ate you might want to go change your clothes and shower. You need time away from that screen.” Graygen said to her softly. “Blaytz came down so you could rest.”

“I do not need to rest right now, I'm fine. Besides, they might wake and I wish to be here when that happens. I have some questions for her.” She stated. Honestly, it wasn’t like she was holding herself up down here. She wasn’t as bad as Alfor was in his lab, void it could take quintets to drag him away from there. Then her pad beeped, an alert from the Altean child's room. Something was wrong with her vitals, how could this be?! Did they measure out the correct dose of medicine for the girl's size? So what was happening?

Tirgal stood quickly, she had to disconnect the fluid from the girl's arm before it did serious damage. “Go get Alfor now, something is wrong. I’m going in to see what I can do to fix this.” Tirgal rushed inside the room and over to the bed. The child’s body was spasming, she needed more help. Someone had to hold the girl’s body still so she could safely take out the IV in her arm. 

“Blaytz went to get Alfor. What do you need me to do?” Graygan asked her quickly, rushing to her side.

Tirgal looked over to him and explained what had to happen, “Hold her body down. Try to make it so she doesn’t move too much, I must remove the IV from her now.”

“But doesn’t she need that?” he argued, his hands already moving to hold the child still.

“No, the meds are shutting her body down. If we don’t remove it she could die.” she knew that he had not seen the readings on the pad, they could not let the girl die. “On three.” first she stopped the IV from dripping. “One. Two. Three!” Grabbing the needle she slipped it out of her arm and pulled the stand away from the edge of the bed. Graygan activated the straps to stop the girl from shaking. Graygan looked over to her, his face contorted in worry, they both looked back to the girl. Her spasms had slowed but sadly they had not stopped completely.

The child had been on these meds for two quintants, why had it just now starting to affect her? Could she be a hybrid as well, this was the only explanation her mind could come to.

“Graygan can you please fetch my datapad, please. I left it out in the hall, I’m going to scan her body again and update the evaluation we have on her.” Tirgal asked quickly, she moved over to the edge of the bed so she could set up the scan.

Graygan was shocked, not just nine doboshes ago she looked ready to eat him and Blaytz alive because they had suggested she take a break! Graygan didn’t understand how both Tirgal and Alfor could go days doing studies and not eating. He worried for her, if she had no regard for her health then it was up to him to make her.

“I do not think that is a good idea right now. You need to eat and rest up, send a new command to your people.”

“These girls take priority. We have not learned anything from the first child and with the way things are going with this one, I don’t want to take any more chances.” Tirgal answered back sharply.

“You have been here studying these girls and on Altea for too long. There will be a better time to come back and check on them both later. Alfor will let you know as soon as she is-”

“But she could be in this state for a very long time, I am trying to wake her from this comma before it is too late.” tirgal cut him off; her face full of displeasure and offense. Graygen was one of her closest friends and normally never criticized how she worked before. Maby these children were putting off some kind of chemical that affected how they thought?

“It is not too late: with the amount of medical treatment on Altea she will be sure to wake soon,” Graygan argued back, honestly how much more stubborn could she be!

____________________________________________________________________________

POV Pidge

The first thing I heard when I began to wake up was arguing. But it didn’t sound like Shiro or Matt so it must have been some of the blades. They had just got back from a joint mission with them and they were… wait no that didn’t sound like Ulaz or Corran. Who were these two people? Wait where was Kieth?! And what was that about being spies?

Slowly I sat up and looked around the room even if it was a little blurry. On the right side of the bed, there was a bedside table on which my glasses rested, I quickly grabbed them and slid the frames over my face. Now that the room was less blurry I could see that I was in the castle ship if the plain white walls were anything to go off of. There was a door to the front of the room, and two doors on the left side of the bed; one was probably a bathroom and the other a closet. Finally, my eyes settled back on the two people arguing at the end of the bed.

“You know if they were sent to kill any of us then they should have sent more people!”

“Maybe so but we can’t know that until we this one wakes! The other girl is completely uncooperative!”

I listened to them for two tics, had they even noticed that I had gotten up? “They are right here, awake, listening and can speak for themselves.”

Two heads turned to look at her. Eyes wide and voices silent. There that should teach them to not argue in the same room someone is sleeping in.


	7. Authers note

Hey readers! guess what I did! got a job and started college. Yup, that's it. So because of the pandemic school went online and I decided to put this and all my other books on hold to focus on school. but then I got a job and Then I had to move into my dorm room. so it will take me a little while to get this next chapter out.


	8. Getting to konw you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarkon gets some information from Kieth and Pidge comes to a conculstion

Chapter seven

Zarkon walked towards the kits room. He wondered if she really even was a she. He knew that Alteans only had two genders but his people had both sometimes. It was rare but it happened, and if that was so he and the others could have misgendered the kit. Zarkon sighed and entered the child’s room, slowly as not to startle them he moved to a small table that Corran had put in. The kit had refused to come out to eat with any of them. Even when Honerva had tried to talk with the child the most she had gotten was that they had missed their fathers. Fathers, that were probably losing their minds but why had no one contacted him, if these two children had just been taken then they should have heard about it by now.   
“Go away.” the kit says from the small nest they have made. It was a bit muffled but still clear.  
“No. It has come to my attention that I and my fellow paladins my have misgendered you. I would like to correct that. If you’ll let me?”  
“Why? You all seem pretty sure I’m a girl.”  
“Because as much as you refuse to believe it, I do want to help you and I can’t do that if I don’t have all the information on you.” As he waited for the response his communicator lit up with an alert.  
“I’m a boy. I...my names...Keith.”  
“Hello Keith, it is nice to meet you. I am Emperor Zarkon, do you know where you are? Or how you got here?” He asked carefully, this was the most the kit, no Keith had said about anything without fighting. Even if is name was all he got, it would be a start. When Keith poked his out of his nest to slowly shake his head no, Zarkon noticed that he was paler than yesterday. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his ears drooped as if he was fighting to stay awake. The poor thing looked ready to fall asleep.  
“You are in a recovery room in the Castle of Lions. It belongs to my friend King Alfor.” As he was speaking his communicator lit up again, and again. He turned it off and focused on trying to get Keith to talk.  
____________________________________________________________________________

When Blaytz had come running at lunch, Alfor’s first thought was the other girl had woken up. Not that she might be dying! So he did the most reasonable thing he could think of, run down to her room and hope he got there in time. But as he neared the room he was able to hear the ends of a conversation. He stopped just before the door, pulling out his communicator he sent word to Zarkon that the other child had woken up. He looked over to Blaytz, relief flooded his face as he also heard the conversation between the young girl.

\- asshole drew with permanent marker on my face. It’s not funny.” Alfor’s eyebrows rose, what was it with these children and cussing.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Pidge looked between the two people in front of them. Their faces were shocked as in it didn't make sense to them the child was awake the whole time. How long or... had she just woken up when they had come in. The tall woman was focused on her face as if trying to figure her out.  
Tirgal was glad the child was awake maybe they could get some answers from her.  
"My dear we’re glad you are awake. I am Tirgal and this is my friend Greygen. How are you feeling?"  
"Like I really need to pee, where's the bathroom?"  
"Through that door, you will find the bathroom. May I ask what your name is?” Greygen asked gently.   
Pidge stood up slowly and walked over to the door Greygen pointed at. They didn’t even look at the mirror. Completely focused on using the bathroom.  
“My names Pidge." As Pidge stood to wash their hands they looked up at the mirror. As they looked at themself in the mirror they realized there was something on their face. Why were there green triangles on her face and why weren’t they coming off?! She rushed out of the bathroom looking at the two people in the room with her.   
“Okay, what asshole drew with permanent marker on my face. It’s not funny.”Pidge was not amused, they had just woken up with people they didn’t know around them, and in a room they were sure was not theirs.  
“Young lady we do not talk like that.” A new voice said clearly. A man with a warm brown skin and teal triangles on his cheeks. Pidge’s eyes widened in clear shock and then narrowed in suspicion. This man looked like the hologram that tried to kill them, and that could only mean two things. One they were in an alternate reality, (again) or they were dead. Pidge really hoped it was the first one.


End file.
